


Pins & Joints

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Automail in everyday encounters.





	Pins & Joints

**Author's Note:**

> July 13, 2005. 
> 
> written vaguely for Karasu, who wanted me to write something for myself...

Ed was getting better at one thing, yes, and that was at not using his automail hand at inopportune times. Roy knew quite well why Ed kept his hair up - it would tangle in the joints and pins of his shoulder quite quickly - but it had taken a bit of time to get it across that Ed's fingers really did tangle in Roy's hair, sometimes in quite difficult-to-remove ways.

This time that cool, strong automail was instead grabbing at an innocent sofa pillow, likely to need to be fixed after this encounter, or whatever it should be called, was over.

Drawing his tongue up along the underside of Ed's arousal, Roy was rewarded with Ed being Ed, loud and demanding, trying to thrust into Roy's mouth but not allowed thanks to Roy having strong, gloved hands on Ed's hips.

This was one of those times where they'd barely gotten in the door, making it to the sofa by sheer luck. They wouldn't stay there, of course, but Roy at least wanted to wring one orgasm from Ed right away just as payback for the building innuendo of the last eight hours. There had been no way to get work done, not with Ed around the office, pretending to be finishing up report but instead making excuses to shed clothing and lay around much too invitingly, trying to take the office as his own.

Roy could only wonder if with all the nerves Ed was missing if the remaining ones had gotten stronger, or if the movements of his tongue against the head of Ed's erection were really worthy of a window-rattling cry.

It didn't matter. It wouldn't be the last.


End file.
